


Birbs and Marriage

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: Soulmates with Pets [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: A brief writing respite from Felines at WorkSo have a silly moment with some Italians and silly birds





	1. Chapter 1

Sara ducked as a streak of screaming feathers flew by her head and landed on the counter. She rushed over to the ball and petted its head "Verdino what's wrong bambino?" She spoke soothingly to the upset green parakeet and scratched his head.

"She said she was gonna marry me" Verdino squawked out pressing his head against Sala's soothing fingers.

"I will marry you!" an answering squawk came out of the living room followed by the appearance of the other parakeet (Azurina)in the house as she swooped down onto the counter next to Verdino and preened her blue feathers straight.

"NOOOO" Verdino screeched in Azurina's face.

"YES" Azurina screeched back in Verdino's face just as loudly.

"NOOOOO" Verdino screeched again louder then before.

Another "Yes!" from Azurina was then followed by a clawed foot to Verdino's chest and a "Stop it!"

"What's going on?" Michele grumbled, sitting down rather loudly at the counter and staring over at Sara for an explanation. 

"Apparently Azurina wants to marry Verdino and he's not happy about it" Sara replied with a shrug.

"What" Michele said blankly and standing to get some orange juice from the fridge.

"Your guess is as good as mine Mickey" Sara said with another shrug. She watched Michele fix green parakeet with a stare.

"If you don't want to marry Azurina who do you want to marry then" Michele asked the bird sarcastic and took of a sip of juice.

"Emil" the bird chirped causing Michele to spit out the juice in his mouth.

There was a resounding "NO!" from both the blue parakeet and the Italian man followed by Sara's uncontrolled laughter that was heard up and down the street.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

"Sara your brother has been staring me down ever since I arrived" Emil said nervously. He has an uneasy smile on his face as he sipped at his water. 

"Don't mind Mickey, he's just feeling a little jealous" Sara said comfortingly. She reached out to pat Emil on the back reassuringly.

"I thought we'd gotten pass the point of him being annoyed about me hanging out with you" Emil said bemused. Verdino flew into the living room and landed on his head.

"Oh no it's not me he's annoyed about. Verdino said he loved you more than Mickey" Sara attempted to clarify only confusing Emil further. "Well actually it's more like Mickey sarcastically asked the bird who he wanted to marry"

"And he said me?" Emil said slowly and received a nod from Sara. He then nodded in somewhat understanding. "I'm equal parts flattered and equal parts still confused as hell" at his words the parakeet made his appearance. 

"Emil! Emil!" Verdino squawked out happily jumping around on the man's shoulder. He then make little kissy noises as he harmlessly pecked at Emil's face. 

"Stop that you attention thief" Michele said rushing into the room and stopping in front of Emil with a glare. He continued glaring angrily as his parakeet kept showering the bearded man in kisses.

"Aww Mickey I have another cheek that's completely open for kisses" Emil said half-joking. He watched the other man bristle and turn red start mumbling incoherent Italian before exiting the room. Emil got up and followed Michele out of the room with Verdino still on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to kiss you so quit following me" Michele snapped at Emil and pushed the bearded man away. This did not deter him and he wrapped his arms around Michele.

"Alright I'll kiss you" Emil said before pressing a quick smooch to Michele's mouth and making a run for it out the door, green parakeet still in tow.

"Yeah you can come over later-" Sara was speaking on the phone when she saw Emil running across the lawn with a furious Michele hot on his heel and mad as hell, or maybe he was embarrassed. Either way Sara couldn't stop herself from giggling like a child.


End file.
